It is typical for conventional ATVs to include one or more horizontal carrier racks for supporting cargo upon the ATV. For example, such cargo might include camping equipment, hunting equipment, tools, game and/or any of a variety of other items. In some circumstances, flexible straps can be used to assist in securing such cargo to the horizontal carrier racks. However, appropriate placement and usage of these straps is either impractical or inconvenient for securing at least certain types of cargo to the horizontal carrier racks. It is generally desirable to avoid enlarging and/or otherwise reconfiguring a horizontal carrier rack to better support cargo, as such alterations would likely result in a significant addition of bulk, cost, and/or weight to the ATV, and/or could unacceptably obscure an operator's visibility of approaching terrain. Accordingly, there is a need for a more effective apparatus for assisting in securement of cargo to a horizontal carrier rack on an ATV.